Aerith Lhant
Aerith Lhant (エアリス・ラント Earisu Ranto) is a student in La Pucelle Academy and the underclassmen of Kisara. She is one of the new members of Team Daybreak, being assigned by Giselle due to how skilled Aerith is in the arts of magic and being knowledgeble about it; in which she is useful being the team's intelligence broker, as Rosa noted. Due to the skills above, Aerith is regarded as the honor student in the Academy and is very popular with male and female students alike, although, she really thinks them as a "pain in the ass". Aerith is a Level 6 Magician, making her in the same level as Kisara. She is a God Slayer (滅神魔導士 (ゴッドスレイアー) Metsujin Madoshi (Goddo Sureiā)) and utilized the Sky God Slayer Magic (天空の滅神魔法 Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō), a magic similar to Dragon Slayer but much more powerful and is thought of being able to "slay god". Appearance Personality Background Chronology Pokémon Fairytales: Daybreak Chapter Pokémon Equipment Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Sky God Slayer Magic Sky God Slayer Magic (天空の滅神魔法 Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō): A rare form of Lost Magic somewhat akin to Wind Magic, which allows Aerith to generate and manipulate air in the form of spiraling black currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them fly away from the small God Slayer with great blunt force. This form of Magic also grants Aerith the ability to eat the oxygen present in the air around her to replenish her strength reserves. Giselle Tenjouin described Sky God Slayer Magic as the "the sky's ultimate Magic", superior even to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: where the latter is thought to kill dragons, the former, if correctly honed, is supposedly powerful enough to take down a god or in the case of Pokémons, the Legendaries. Aerith is also able to cast healing spells, which are noted to be able to restore the body's injuries, whilst not being capable of restoring any internal fatigue or stress the body has been put through beforehand, which, in turn, must be restored naturally. Aerith can manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength, including tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs, enabling her to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around her at her will, granting her high offensive power, allowing her to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of the ability lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; she can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain her wind's signature sharpness. Supplementary *'Sky God's Healing Spell': **'Sky God's Aurai' (天神のアウレー, Tenjin no Aurē): *'Sky God's Nike' (天神のナイク, Tenjin no Naiku): *'Sky God's Blooming Rose' (天神の咲く薔薇, Tenjin no Sakubara): Offensive *'Sky God's Bellow' (天神の怒号, Tenjin no Dogō): *'Sky God's Boreas' (天神の北風 (ボレアス), Tenjin no Boreasu): *'Sky God's Dance' (天神の舞, Tenjin no Mai): **'Sky God's Zephyros' (天神の舞せいえい (ゼピュロス), Tenjin no Zepyurosu): God Slayer's Secret Arts (滅神奥義, Metsujin Ōgi): The ultimate techniques of a God Slayer. *'Heavenly Gathering of Clouds' (天ノ叢雲, Amatsu no Murakumo): Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:La Pucelle Academy Students Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Magicians Category:Level 6 Magicians Category:God Slayers Category:Team Daybreak Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters